Crazy Diamond
|engname = Shining Diamond (English Localization) |user = Josuke Higashikata |namesake = [[Wikipedia:Shine On You Crazy Diamond|Shine on You Crazy Diamond]]Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (Pink Floyd song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 266 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata |destpower = A |speed = A |range = D |durability = B |precision = B |potential = C }} , sometimes shortened to , is the Stand of Josuke Higashikata, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Crazy Diamond is humanoid, with a powerful build and tall stature (about two heads above Josuke). It is clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a Corinthian helmet); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body, similar to the armor seen on The World. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bears a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles. Its most common color scheme consists of a bubblegum pink interior and light blue or silver armor. During his first appearance, it had multiple irides with a ripple-pattern on its eyes, and its "flesh" and armor seemed to be inverted in which layer of it they resided on, giving its "flesh" the appearance of some sort of membrane. Personality Crazy Diamond has no personality apart from seeming angry during fights and shouting its Stand Cry "DORARARA ..."; similar yet uniquely distinct from that of Stands belonging to other Joestars. Likely due to Josuke's own gentle yet rough nature, when treating living things, Crazy Diamond will open its hands to gently touch the target, while during urgent moments or repairing inorganic substances, it will strike with its fist. Abilities Crazy Diamond is a short range Stand, which like Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum, is characterized by its physical might and speed at the cost of a short range of 2 meters. Its basic characteristics are: * Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength, having been able to easily punch through the abdomens of two people at once. Its strength matches that of Star Platinum's, having once successfully broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to deem that Star Platinum would have difficulties against Crazy Diamond in a contest of strength''Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (2). * '''Super Speed': Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper, Crazy Diamond can outpace other Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke estimates that its strikes exceed 300 km/h''Chapter 391: Highway Star (8), pp 14''. It was also able to catch a bullet fired in close proximity to Josuke''Chapter 406: Enigma Boy (3). * '''Precision': According to Jotaro, it can effectively fire off a rifle bullet from its fingers up to 50 meters when Josuke concentrates[13]. Thus, Crazy Diamond is a powerful Stand in close-quarter combat whose capabilities are enhanced by its unconventional power of repairing broken items, making it a redoubtable and unpredictable Stand in a fight, but also an invaluable fighting partner as it can effectively heal any wound. Restoration Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to a previous state in their history through touch. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such as person with a rock (as with villain Anjuro Katagiri).Chapter 273: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (5) When restoring a divided object, the user is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards''JOJOVELLER: STANDS, pp.80-83''. Feats of this nature include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object;Chapter 305: Let's Go Out for Italian (3), pp.16-18 and tracking by restoring a severed hand, forcing it to seek out and reattach itself to the body from which it was cut off.Chapter 363: Sheer Heart Attack (10), pp.18-19 If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may become warped as a result of improper restoration.Chapter 266: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) Crazy Diamond cannot heal its master,Chapter 271: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (3), pp. 5-6 cure illnesses (as victims are not considered damaged), retrieve things erased by The Hand,Chapter 295: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (2), p.22 or restore life to an organism.Chapter 270: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (2), pp.16-17 Gallery - Part 8= Crazy Diamond Part VIII.jpg|A chalk-drawing cameo of Crazy Diamond in JoJolion - JOJO A-GO!GO!= CrazyDiamondCharBook.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CrazyDiamondAGoGo.jpg|Crazy Diamond JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art }} - Anime= Josuke with Crazy D.png|Crazy Diamond beside Josuke. CrazyD 1st.png|Crazy Diamond first revealed. Josuke attacks Jotaro.png|Josuke attacks with Crazy Diamond's arm. Star Platinum defending CrazyD.png|Crazy Diamond delivers a rushdown to Star Platinum. Crazy D mad.png|Crazy Diamond summoned for battle. Crazy D pissed.png|Crazy Diamond furious. Crazy D fists Tomoko.png|Crazy Diamond punches through Tomoko to reach Aqua Necklace. Josuke glove trick.png|Pulling a rubber glove out of Josuke's throat. Angelo DORA'd.png|Delivering a rush of punches to Angelo. Crazy D golden.png|Crazy Diamond with a gold and olive green coloring. Crazy D punches RHCP.png|Punching Red Hot Chili Pepper in the face. Crazy D saves Shizuka.png|Crazy Diamond saves Shizuka Joestar. Rohan punched.png|Punching Rohan Kishibe in the face. Crazy D uses pavement to shield Josuke.png|Using the pavement as a shield to protect Josuke. Crazy D slams elevator shut.png|Crazy Diamond slams the elevator shut to block Highway Star. Crazy D heals Yuya.png|Punching Yuya Fungami, healing him. Crazy_D_(color_change).jpg|Battle in the tower against Toyohiro. CD and KQ battle.png|Crazy Diamond faces off against Killer Queen, for the first and last time. CD kicks KQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicking Killer Queen in the head. Josuke and CD fight Kira.png|Crazy Diamond and Josuke glare at Yoshikage Kira. Crazy D's blood cutter.png|Flinging Josuke's blood at extreme speed, turning it into a sharp projectile. CD rush attacks KQ.png|Delivering a rush beatdown to Killer Queen. Crazy Diamond stats.png|Crazy Diamond's stats. CNBT Crazy D.png|Crazy Diamond healing the screen in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. CDGreatDays.png|Crazy Diamond restoring the heart in Great Days. Crazy Diamond PV.png|Promotional art for Crazy Diamond in the anime. - Game & Figure= CrazyDiamond ASB.png|Crazy Diamond render for All-Star Battle JosukeHHA.jpg|Crazy Diamond during Josuke's HHA, ASB CrazyDiamondGHA.jpg|Crazy Diamond during Josuke's GHA, ASB Josuke Crazydiamond jojoeoh.jpg|Crazy Diamond Render, Eyes of Heaven CrazyDSummoningDR.png|Crazy Diamond in Diamond Records, restoring a statue during a Summoning animation Crazydiamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Action-figure CrazyD.jpg|The Crazy Diamond weapon from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Harvest }} Trivia *Araki designed Crazy Diamond to be deliberately contrasting to Star Platinum's darker color scheme. *Crazy Diamond's image is seen chalked or painted on a road by a street artist in JJL Chapter 12. *In JOJO A-GO!GO! (published in 2000), Crazy Diamond is listed as Araki's overall favorite Stand, followed by Sex Pistols and Sticky Fingers.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p.36 References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close Stands